Starscream (IDW)
|-|Earth= |-|Cybertronian= Summary Ever the opportunist, Starscream's boundless ambition drew him into the nascent Decepticon movement and catapulted him through the ranks as Cybertron collapsed into endless war. Though an intelligent, capable leader in his own right, Starscream struggled to distinguish himself from the shadow of Megatron–a relationship that ended with Megatron invariably reminding Starscream of his place after several failed coups and bungled stints at leadership. Following the end of the war and the revitalization of Cybertron, Starscream found the burden of leadership placed on his shoulders once more after a wayward Titan declared him Cybertron's "Chosen One", destined to reunite and rebuild their ruined world. A subsequent series of crises saw Starscream leaving the Decepticons forever, establishing himself as the "High Chancellor" of Cybertron's growing neutral population and carving out a new anti-factionalist government in the ruins of Iacon. But even after finally achieving his dream, Starscream still seems to be the same person he's always been: self-serving, prideful, treacherous, and perfectly willing to cheat, lie, and step on other 'bots to get his own way. His stubborn refusal to change his ways for the greater good is a constant thorn in the side of his reluctant allies. Beneath it all, though, Starscream struggles with the ramifications of his morally dubious actions and the growing shadow of his future legacy–a struggle that, in the end, he may not win. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Starscream Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Over 4,000,000 years old Classification: Cybertronian, Decepticon, Seeker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 4, 6, and 7; Has an immortal spark that lives on even after he dies and will be revived if he possesses another being), Weapon Mastery, Transformation (Into an F-15 Eagle, an F-22 Raptor, or a Cybertronian Jet), Energy Manipulation (With his Null-rays), Technology Manipulation (Can shut down machinery with his Null-rays), Enhanced Senses, Limited knowledge of Martial Arts, Flight, Large Size (Type 1), Social Influencing, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Should not be too far behind Megatron or Soundwave) Speed: Supersonic movement speed (Beyond three times the speed of sound) with slightly superior reaction/combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown (Starscream is not nearly as physically imposing as characters such as Megatron and Optimus Prime Striking Strength: At least Universal+ Durability: At least Universe level+ (Survived a point-blank shot from Megatron's fusion cannon) Stamina: Nigh-limitless (Like almost every Cybertronian, Starscream cannot tire physically) Range: Several hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: *'Null-rays:' The null-ray is capable of stopping any electrical device with a few shots be it human or Transformer. Intelligence: Above average. Starscream is a capable leader and is adept in manipulating others. Weaknesses: Overconfidence to an extreme. Starscream's miscalculations due to overconfidence have nearly cost him his life on many occasions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformers Category:Decepticons Category:Leaders Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicles Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Traitors Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:IDW Publishing Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 2 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals